The present invention relates to a guide or feeder chain for the supply of all types of consumable material to units that move on tracks, with the chain comprising a plurality of chain links and having a continuous inner space for feed lines, whereby the chain links have pivotably interconnected outer side pieces that are provided with stop means to delimit the mutual pivot angle, with each chain link being provided with two detachable crosspieces for interconnecting the outer side pieces thereof.
German Patent No. 19 32 428 discloses a feed chain where the side pieces of the chain links are integrally interconnected by a crosspiece that has an opening for the feed lines. With this known feed chain, the ability to receive feed lines is limited by the size of the opening in the crosspiece. When the capacity of the feeder chain has been exhausted, another chain with completely new chain links must be made available, so that with this known state of the art, the manufacturing and storage expenses are particularly high due to the different requirements that result during use.
Due to the aforementioned reasons, feeder chains of the initially mentioned type have become known where the width of the chain links, and hence the width of the inner space that receives the feed lines, can be changed by exchanging or altering detachable crosspieces that interconnect the outer side pieces of the chain links. German Patent No. 37 30 586 discloses a link chain of this type where the crosspieces, in order to effect the detachable connection of the outer side pieces, each comprise a central portion of adjustable length, and two end pieces that can be securely connected thereto and that cooperate with the outer side pieces of the chain links. Unfortunately, this construction is relatively expensive, because each crosspiece is formed from three relatively complicated individual parts, with the two end pieces being insertable into the ends of the central portion in order to form a locking connection therewith. In addition, the ends of the end pieces that are connectable to the outer side pieces are embodied as expensive plug-type elements for a locking connection, and can furthermore be provided with a screw connection to the outer side pieces.
German Patent No. 22 55 283 discloses a feeder chain having separable crosspieces comprised of at least two traverses and separating elements that are disposed therebetween. With this known feeder chain, the traverses have a flattened crosssectional configuration with rounded-off narrow sides, with gated recesses that are provided with undercuts being disposed on the upper and lower ends of the separating elements, so that after being placed into the recesses, the traverses can be secured in a positive and form-locking manner with the separating elements by being twisted about their longitudinal axes.
Proceeding from the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved guide or feeder chain that has detachable crosspieces, whereby in particular the construction of the crosspieces, and their connection with the outer side pieces, is simplified.